A two cycle internal combustion engine is provided with transfer passages and porting that allows the delivery of fuel from the crankcase into the combustion chamber above piston. There is provided an intake passage to which a carburetor is attached which introduces fuel into the crankcase space via intake porting for compression upon the downward stroke of the piston. The fuel is thence delivered through transfer passages in the sidewall of the cylinder to a space above the piston for compression. Because of the basic constraints on the structure of a two cycle engine such as briefly described above, there is a limit to the speed with which the intake porting can have fuel delivered to it. The present invention solves this problem by raising the pressure at the intake port so that the fuel may be fed faster and the engine may be permitted to rotate at a higher r.p.m.